Drowning in Bleach
by caiitlon
Summary: The touching and epic romance of Dobby and Clarence the sock continues as they embark on a journey filled with desire, longing, and fervor.


The tornado that was Dobby and Clarence's passionate love affair spun on and on and on, consuming and destroying and engulfing everything in its wake. Time seemed to be endless; days went be unnoticed, as did weeks. The only thing that mattered in their once empty and forlorn little lives were their soft groans of ectasy, the stench of sex that lingered heavily in the air of Dobby's so deemed 'spacious' litte abode, the sweat that clung to their bare forms, and Clarence's constant mewls for more, more, and _more_. Dobby was more than happy to oblige to his little nymphomaniac's requests, and each and every evening, he gave her all that she could handle.

Each time they did the dirty deed, they'd try out new positions. Of course, they started with the tried and true Missionary style before branching out into realms of sexual pleasure neither knew could have existed. Whether it was the Pile Driver, the Twisted Doggy, the Wheelbarrow, the Asian Cowgirl, the Frog Leap, or the Golden Gate, both seemed overcome with a sort of sticky lust and a ravenous, endless hunger for more. Everything seemed so flawlessly right for so long, though one horrible, horrible mistake had been made. Having known nothing about 'porking' before-hand, Dobby had no idea that he was supposed to put on a condom before releasing inside of Clarence's heated hole. Needless to say, Clarence was starting to grow larger towards the bottom of her elegant form, the part where ones toes would have rested if she were to be worn on a foot.

Both Dobby and Clarence had begun to notice the sudden enlargement of the sock's torso. Dobby's throbbing manhood would occasionally come in contact with whatever it was that was growing inside the piece of fabric and he'd pause for just a moment, head lolling to the side. " What is that Dobby feels? " He'd murmur in a breathy whisper, which, in response, Clarence would just wiggle her form around tantalizingly and Dobby, licking his lips and panting, would immediatly continue to thurst into her.

Clarence knew that she was pregnant, but she did not have the heart to tell Dobby.

When they weren't engaged in the act of fucking, Clarence's thoughts would wander. She'd mull over the idea of having an abortion. It would be so very easy to just tip herself over, let all her precious young come tumbling out her gaping and always moist opening, to let them their fabricy remains stain the flooring beneath her. Dobby would never have to know. It was so simple and yet, something was holding her back. She could not bring herself to do it. They were her children, they were Dobby's children, and all this time, she had been feeding her babies with Dobby's seed, listening as they sucked down the syrupy juice and begged to be given just a little bit more. It would be murder to end their young and innocent lives now, would it not? Clarence was no murderer, though still, she often found her mind dwelling on the subject, even more so as the day when her eggs would hatch drew close.

While in the middle of a rather rough and steamy session of love-making, Clarence gave off a sudden groan like none that Dobby had ever heard before. Delighted, the elf increased the rate in which he penetrated her, to which she began to squirm and writhe madly until her opening was unhooked from Dobby's penis. She began flopping around madly, gasping for air, and before she was able to offer any soft of explanation, a pure white egg popped out from inside of her. Dobby stared, wide-eyed and still erect, watching as the egg hovered in mid-air, bathed in a radiant light.

" _Feed me, daddy. _" A sickeningly sweet voice purred in his ear, and instinctively, he took hold of his tan, pulsing member and aimed it skywards, towards the egg, his sperm flying out and dousing the child in all of its gluey glory.

This went on for what felt like many wonderful hours. An egg would come flying out and Dobby would grow hard once more, and release all over it. Clarence was mad with ectasy, entire form trembling on the ground as her eggs flew out and Dobby, Dobby was in an entirely new world full of such immense bliss he had never dreamt possible, even in his wildest fantasies. Once all the eggs had been covered, they lowered to the floor in graceful unison, glowing a blinding white. With an abrupt bang, out popped twenty or so tiny little socks, all hopping around and clamoring towards Dobby, locking their hungry mouths around his cock. Licking and nipping, they all looked up and Dobby stared down at his many creations, feeling arousoul in his nether-regions yet again. In that instant, Dobby felt that Harry Potter had to be the most wonderful wizard alive for gifting him Clarence and by extension, all of their children, all desperate for just a taste of the house elf's body.

Clarence just leaned back, her head falling softly to the floor, watching with a content expression. It seemed it was good that she had not gotten rid of the babies. Now, they had one big and beautiful family.


End file.
